A conventional hummingbird feeder typically includes a small-mouth bottle and a base. Due to the presence of high sugar content in hummingbird nectar, which results in accumulation of solids and growth of mold inside the bottle and base, frequent cleaning of the feeder is necessary to maintain a desirable level of performance. Such frequent cleaning is considered by many users to be difficult for several reasons. For example, the users must use a variety of brushes that can fit into the small mouth of the bottle to clean the interior. Cleaning using a rag or sponge is nearly impossible.
Accordingly, there is a clear need for novel hummingbird feeders that are easy to clean. Preferred embodiments of the invention are configured to provide a base that can easily be separated for cleaning.